


The Kiss

by tzor



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzor/pseuds/tzor
Summary: Rick and Michonne are having a tough time deciding where their hearts belong.  Will Jessie get in their way or will they continue to suppress their feelings.





	

Michonne was doing her last set of perimeter checks before retiring for the evening. She remembered Rick stating he had to make one final stop and he would be home later, so she assumed he would be checking the wall one last time so she opted to check a few areas within the community before heading home as well. As she approached the last row of houses she came across the Anderson household. She saw the garage door light on and decided to pop her head inside to check in on Jessie and the boys before heading home. As she stepped inside the doorway, she saw Rick and Jessie in what appeared to be a very intimate kiss. Making her presence unknown, she backed out of the doorway and very swiftly made an attempt to get home, but could never seem to get there. She circled the community for a additional 30 minutes trying to push the image out of her head, Rick and Jessie kissing. 

Once Michonne arrived home, she tried to put on her domestic facade when she walked through the door. After speaking to Carl, she immediately picked up a cooing Judith and plopped her on her hip. "Hello pretty Judy". A smiling Judith laughed and giggled when Michonne picked her up. She and Judith walked to the kitchen and began pulling out pots and preparing for her normal cooking routine. She asked Carl about his day and he responded with his typical teenage sarcasm and proceeded to continue reading his comic. On a normal day, Michonne would have asked Carl if his father had made it home yet, but considering that she knew exactly where Rick was, she didn't even bother asking today. This stirred those uneasy feelings she had earlier, and damn, the image was embedded in her brain again, the kiss. 

Michonne began to feel her emotions rise again. But why? She and Rick were very close but not intimate close, so why was she so upset about seeing him with Jessie. Did she harbor feelings for Rick other than friendship? Sure she loved and cared about him but to what extinct? Maybe she loved him more than friends, maybe she wanted that to be her kissing Rick instead of Jessie. Was she seriously jealous? Michonne needed to clear her head, she needed to get to the bathroom, run some water over her face and regroup her thoughts. She immediately went upstairs and as she turned the corner to go into the bathroom. Rick comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh hey", states Rick, " hey yourself", a very dry stating Michonne. "I thought you were still out making your final stops" emphasis on the word stops. "Yeah, I cut it short, everything I thought I needed to do out there, I realized I wanted to be here and do. I just have to figure out how to do it." Rick said. With a confused look on her face, Michonne tilted her head and mentions dinner would be ready in 30 minutes and offers her assistance with anything he needs as she proceeds into the bathroom. "You definitely will be the first to know, I promise." States Rick. 

The next morning, Michonne got up extra early for her morning run, she truly needed to clear her head. She didn't sleep much as she felt her head was so clouded with mixed emotions, she needed a release. Run, kill walkers or kill Rick. Since the second of the three could be exhausting and the third of the three would upset Carl and Judith if she killed their Dad, she opted for the first outlet, the run. As she sets out for her run she does her normal stretch then proceeds throughout Alexandria. She takes in the scenery, it's quiet, beautiful, and safe, all the thing she begged Rick for before coming. She was finally happy. The more she ran the more she came to grips that Rick always gave her what she wanted. He brought her back when she was in a dark place, he kept her safe, he made her feel safe even if she didn't need to feel safe, he did anyway. He always stood by his word with her, she wanted this place and he gave it to her even though he was reluctant about trusting the new group. Rick did whatever he could to make her happy during these unbearable times, so why couldn't he be happy. He was entitled to find happiness with whomever he wanted to, and so be it if Jessie was the one who made him happy she would not interfere with Rick having a relationship. 

As Michonne was cooling down from her run, she ran into Jessie Anderson. "Hey Michonne" a very cool, dry speaking Jessie whispered. "Hey" Michonne replied. "Just finishing up my morning run before everyone in the house wakes up, you know how crazy it can be once the whole house is up and about." said Michonne. "Yeah I know what you mean. But your family seems pretty easy to maintain." States Jessie. "How so?" Asks Michonne. Jessie continues, " well Carl is a teenager he can fend for himself if necessary, Judith is still a toddler so she doesn't have much to say or want much. Then you have Rick who will go along with anything you say or do." "Wow, that's pretty observant, you are spot on about Carl and Judy, but your theory on Rick, not so sure about that part. replies Michonne. "Well I beg to differ. When your group first came here I immediate thought that you and Rick were a couple, but everyone made it clear that you guys weren't, just really close and good friends. Fine, I excepted that and after Pete died I thought I was ready for companionship and sought that out in Rick. Every Time I tried to get close to Rick he always kept me at a distance. At first I thought it was guilt for him killing Pete and figured he would come around. But then, he came by last night, and I kissed him for the first time and I thought this is going to be amazing. But it wasn't. I mean we both really tried to put passion into the kiss and we never could get it right. And let's be honest Michonne, you know when a guy kisses you and it's right and when it isn't? Michonne shyly smiles and nods her head, her stomach on pins and needles while holding her breath in awe. Jessie continues, " When we finally breakaway, he tells me he's sorry, he thought he was ready and made a mistake. He then says so naturally, I guess I should get home to Michonne and the Kids. I think to myself, hmm he didn't say the Kids and Michonne, not my family, but Michonne and the Kids. Then I knew for sure you guys were already a couple but neither of you knew it yet. I told him no apology was necessary, and that he was ready. I told him he was already ready with you." Michonne finally let our her breath and said "Thanks Jessie for that. I'm not sure what Rick and I are right now, but I do know we care for one another and I appreciate that you recognize that for what it is." " No problem, I would never get in the way of true love." Jessie returned. "Just out of curiosity, how did Rick respond when you told him he was ready?" Michonne asked. With a slight smirk on her face Jessie answered, "Well I guess I am, but how do I know if she is?"  
With that last note, Michonne turned away, she could run another 10 miles from all the information she received. Just as she thought her head was back to being the cool collective Michonne again, she just got mind fucked all over again. She was able to process everything Jessie said except why didn't Rick make his move? Was he ever going to make his move, or was he waiting on her? As she walked towards home she wondered would she be able to look at Rick without giving away her emotions and thoughts. They were always so in tune with one another, never having any secrets, never having any doubts, but now, she knew of 2 secrets that he never shared with her, the kiss with Jessie and his potential feelings for her. What the Hell was going on? Maybe she was misreading they're entire relationship.  
Michonne approached her house and noticed a figure on the steps, it was Rick. "Hey" Michonne says, "Hey yourself " returns Rick. "I was going to join you for your run this morning, but when I knocked on your door and then came downstairs I saw you were gone already. " Michonne cowardly looks at the ground and chooses her words carefully. "Yeah I wanted to get an early start today, been feeling like I don't have enough time during the day to get things done. Plus, since when do you run? Replied Michonne. "Well, I don't, but you don't have a shift today, and I go in later I thought we could kind of catch up and spend some time together." Rick sheepishly answers. "Oh, well I'll go take my shower and then you can help me start breakfast." States Michonne. "Sounds good." A hopeful Rick returns.

Breakfast is done, Carl and Judith head off to school and dishes are done. Michonne and Rick retire to the sofa and an award silence comes over them. Finally Michonne breaks the silence. " So what's this nonsense Rick that you want to start running?" With no reply from Rick, Michonne continues. "If you wanna hang out Rick you don't have to make up some lame excuse to spend time with me outside of work, what's this really about." Michonne always knew how to shoot from the hip. She had always been a no-nonsense type of person she could always smell bullshit a mile away. That's one of the traits Rick loved about her. Love, is that what he's feeling he thought, is that why every time he touched Jessie or when the kiss didn't go right last night he couldn't focus, his mind was on Michonne. But how is he to tell her that he liked her let alone loved her. He just had to pull the trigger and let the chips fall where they may.  
Rick exhaled softly and began to speak. "I don't know where to begin, I wanted to spend more time with you because it seems that since we got to Alexandria, got jobs and started adding on to the community we see less of each other than we did when we were on the outside. Ironically enough you would think we would see more because we work together and hell we even live together but we are missing something. Michonne turns to Rick and says "what else do you want Rick, what are we missing?" "I miss us sitting up late at night talking about whatever we felt like talking about, Lori, Mike, Carl and Judy. How we were gonna make it, food or lack there of....anything as long as we were together." Rick states. Michonne felt the pins and needles in her stomach again, this man made her feel so alive and rejuvenated, how does he do it. Rick continues, "yesterday I went to the Andersons' to check on Jessie and the boys, and what started out as a friendly conversation with Jessie turned into something more, something other than a conversation, we actually kissed. Why we kissed I don't know, who initiated the kiss I don't know, but what I do know is that it wasn't right." A confused looking Michonne let out of breath that she didn't know that she was holding onto. The secrets he was holding onto were finally coming out. Rick was finally professing everything that he had been holding in and hiding from her. Michonne exhaled and tried to prevent her voice from trembling but she had no control for a change. "Why wasn't the kiss right Rick, how can a kiss not be right?" Rick put his hand on Michonne's cheek and wiped away a tear that she didn't even know was there. He then caressed her cheek and carefully stated. "Because the kiss was not with you. I don't know how I never saw it before. I don't know if I suppressed what I felt because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same or that Carl wouldn't except it or I was just to damn scared. But we have faced much more than this and I need you with me all the time, not just mentally, but physically and spiritually. You make this family a family Michonne. You make me a better man, and I'm tired of being afraid to move forward and you not know how I truly feel. Without another word Rick leans in and lightly touches her lips with his. Without any hesitation Michonne responds immediately and reciprocates the kiss. Michonne deepens the kiss by adding tongue, awaiting Rick's tongue in return and he obliges her with his. The kiss is surreal for them both, they continue to deepen the kiss as Rick cups Michonnes face. She runs her hands through his brown locks and moans with every twirl of his tongue. At the same moment they both decide to break away and come up for air. Both panting hardly able to breathe, but they're eyes say they want more. In a whispering voice, Rick was the first to speak, " So I guess this means you feel the same way about me?" "How did you know?" Replied a very elated Michonne. "I kinda have a confession of my own. I stopped by the Anderson's last night also to check on them, and I saw the light on in the garage, so I walked in on you and Jessie. I didn't want to interrupt and I felt odd so I left. I didn't know then why I was so upset, but I guess I know now, I was feeling something for you. I guess I've always felt it but I, we never acted on it." Rick grabbed Michonnes' hand and began to kiss her finger tips. "I don't know what this is, and I don't know how long we have, I just know whatever it is and for however long we have it I want it to be with you. Are you still with me?" Asked Rick. "Yes Rick, I'm still with you. I'm always with you forever. Now let's try that kiss again?" "With pleasure, you'll never have to ask me for that kiss again." Responds a very excited Rick.


End file.
